Christopher had to read pages 37 through 69 for homework tonight. If Christopher read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Solution: Instead of counting pages 37 through 69, we can subtract 36 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 33. We see that Christopher read 33 pages. Notice that he read 33 and not 32 pages.